


Nap Time

by nobilis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, ESO prompt fill, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Napping, One Shot, eso round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobilis/pseuds/nobilis
Summary: Tsukasa comes to Knights studio to see Ritsu sleeping.ESO Round 2: Prompt 24 Nap Time





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have a number of fics in progress but here I am taking part in the shipping olympics. Sorry this fic is uneditted and not beta'd. This is just how it be sometimes.

Tsukasa let out an exasperated sigh the moment Ritsu’s sleeping figure came into view as he opened the studio door. Despite Ritsu’s vow to work harder from now on, it seemed that this would be one of those things that is easier said than done. 

“Ritsu-senpai, there you are. And asleep no less. I don’t understand how you can sleep so much during the day.” 

Despite knowing that how everything he was saying now would fall on deaf’s ears, Tsukasa couldn’t stop himself from venting at his sleeping senior. 

“I really wish you would get up Ritsu-senpai. There is much work to be done, so you can’t spend the rest of the afternoon sleeping away. What of the promise you made of how you would stay awake more often during the day with the rest of us?” 

With how much noise Tsukasa was making, he was sure that Ritsu would wake up, but the older boy seemed to be in deep slumber because no matter how much Tsukasa complained, Ritsu remained unfazed. Unsure of what he should do next, Tsukasa stood above Ritsu’s sleeping figure. He hadn’t meant to stare at Ritsu so intently but now that he was, he could see how peaceful Ritsu looked as he watched his chest rise and fall. 

Tsukasa slowly lowered himself to Ritsu’s level and began to nudge him slightly in hopes that may wake his senior up. 

“Ritsu-senpai, I implore you to wake up. Narukami-senpai and myself require your assistance, so I would appreciate it if you would please wake up.” 

No matter how much Tsukasa tried to shake Ritsu awake, the other remained motionless and asleep. 

Letting out a huff, Tsukasa properly sat back up. His eyebrows furrowed while his cheeks puffed slightly in annoyance to how Ritsu was ignoring him. He was beginning to think that Ritsu was feigning the entire thing and was actually awake and internally laughing at how much Tsukasa was trying to wake him. 

He refused to be played like a fool! 

“Ritsu-senpai!” Tsukasa shouted this time as he gave a rather abrupt shove to Ritsu’s side. 

It was then that Ritsu finally stirred to a slight degree as he made a soft moaning sound and rolled back into the position he was in before. 

“Rits-“ Tsukasa found himself cut off before he could finishing calling out Ritsu’s name as the other reached out and brought him into a close embrace before he mumbled something incoherently. 

Tsukasa could feel his cheeks begin to heat up the longer he was in this compromising position with Ritsu. 

“Ritsu-senpai, I am asking you to please release me from your hold at once. There is too much work to do for me to be lazing around with you as well.” 

What Tsukasa had to say continued to fall on deaf’s ears as he found himself thoroughly ignored by his senior as the other continued to sleep. 

Now that Tsukasa was this close to Ritsu, he could hear the rhythmic sound of Ritsu’s breathing. And judging by the sound of it, it really did seem like Ritsu was asleep rather than pretending to be asleep like Tsukasa assumed. 

Though for someone asleep, Ritsu sure did have abnormally strong iron grip on him. No matter how much Tsukasa tried to wiggle out of Ritsu’s embrace, it was seemingly impossible for the younger teen to do so. 

Knowing how he was getting nowhere fast, Tsukasa finally decided to just resign himself to his fate and settled into a comfortable position in Ritsu’s arms. It has become evident to him how until Ritsu woke up on his own accord, Tsukasa wasn’t going anywhere so rather than wasting effort on his part, it would be more productive for him to wait for Ritsu to wake up. That, or wait for Arashi to show up to the studio and save him from his current predicament. 

Ideally, Tsukasa would hope that Ritsu would wake up sooner than later since he didn’t want necessarily want Arashi to see him in such a compromising position. Though, given the time of day, Tsukasa was sure that the latter was more likely to happen since it would be at least another couple of hours before Ritsu would wake on his own. 

If he had to pick the lesser of two evils (Arashi walking in on them or being in this compromising position or lazing around until Ritsu woke up), Tsukasa supposed he would rather stay in Ritsu’s arms like this. He could handle the teasing of Ritsu, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle if word went around of him and Ritsu being so intimate together, even if there was absolutely nothing going on between the two of them. 

Now that Tsukasa resided himself to this fate, he could admit, at least to himself, how Ritsu was quite comfortable and the expression he was making was rather serene. 

“Ritsu-senpai, whatever are we going to do with you?” Tsukasa asked, unable to hide the smile forming on his face. 

Maybe lazing around this once isn’t so bad. Though Tsukasa would still be sure to give Ritsu quite the lecture when he woke up. 

Unable to stop himself, Tsukasa let out a muffled yawn. He wasn’t sure since when he had become this drowsy, but keeping his eyes open was becoming quite the chore as he slowly let them close for a bit. 

All he needed to do was rest his eyes for five minutes. That was all he needed. 

Despite his aversion to taking a nap this early in the day, Tsukasa soon found himself drifting off to sleep as he unconsciously moved a little closer to Ritsu.

Once the sound of Tsukasa’s breathing began to even out and it was apparent that he had fallen asleep, Ritsu lazily opened one of his eyes to see the younger idol sleeping in his arms. 

Ritsu couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on his lips once he saw the young heir sleeping so peacefully. He really liked Tsukasa’s sleeping face. He always looked at peace and free of any worries he normally would have while he was awake. 

Leaning in a bit, Ritsu placed a soft kiss on the top of Tsukasa’s head before bringing the younger teen a bit closer to him once more. Tsukasa seemed unaware of how Ritsu was quite fond of him, and he would rather keep it that way. At least for a little while longer. 

Slowly Ritsu begun to close his eyes once more in order to let sleep consume him once more. 

“Good night Suu~chan,” Ritsu smiled as he drifted off to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the rush job. I hope this is still somewhat acceptable. I may or may not come back to fix this up a bit.


End file.
